Life Of Firsts
by writingluverr82
Summary: No storyline. Just situations where Percy & Annabeth do something for the first time. Such as First Kiss, First Time, First Holidays, etc. R&R!
1. First Christmas

_By you doing simple things, it's making me fall in love with you even more. _

"Percy," Annabeth mumbled while tossing to face Percy. She could see his back move as he breathed. She pushed the covers off over her and kissed his muscular back. She reached her hand over to find his. Percy awoke as she touched his hand and he intertwined them together. Percy turned around still keeping their hands together. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. Annabeth smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Percy leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't resist her soft lips and lemony smell. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair gripping it. She wrapped one leg over his and pulled him closer. Percy laughed pulling away.

"Annabeth," He laughed. "It's Christmas morning." he twirled a stray piece of her hair in his finger.

"Oh, fine." Annabeth grumbled. She hoped out of bed and grabbed Percy's button down shirt from the floor. She pulled it over her shoulders, it was funny how much she loved to wear his clothes but how much she hated him wearing any clothes whatsoever. The shirt reached just below her thighs. Perfect. She chuckled and made her way to the kitchen. She still couldn't believe this was their house. Especially since she designed it. Never did she imagine she could afford to build her own house. But the money she had earned from rebuilding Olympus had surprised her and the stupid apartment she had was getting under her skin. Annabeth pulled herself away from her thoughts as she walked down the stairs.

"Annabeth, could you make me a cup of coffee?" Percy yelled from their room while putting on a pair of sweatpants. He rummaged through his sock drawer to find just what he was looking for. The little black box seemed to radiate as he opened it. The small ring shined as he admired it. Small green and blue diamonds accentuated the white one in the middle. Percy closed the box. Then began digging for the envelope that held the two things that would make one of Annabeth's biggest dreams come true. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He opened the envelope to find two tickets to Greece. He bit his lip and placed the tickets in his robe pocket, but held the little black box in his hand. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Percy couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

He stood in the doorway watching Annabeth. She was humming a song Percy had never heard of. He admired the way she gracefully moved around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and bacon. He swiftly moved towards her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Percy softly kissed her cheek, he sneakily slipped the ring into her robe pocket.

"Percy," she chuckled. "I hope you're hungry." She moved away from his grip and set the table.

"Believe me I am," he whispered, in her ear. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, okay," She said sarcastically once she sat down. The smell made Percy's stomach ache. He really was hungry. He chuckled and sat, too.

"So," He paused, taking a bite of pancakes. "What are the plans today?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Nothing until tonight. Remember? We're going to your mom's house." Annabeth smiled, drinking some of her coffee. Percy nodded.

"That's right, my mom was really excited when I told her we could go over there for Christmas. Thank you for coming, too." Percy smiled, looking into her striking grey eyes.

"You really think it would have been a problem with me?" Annabeth chuckled, finishing her breakfast. She stood up to place her dishes in the dishwasher. "She's been like a mom to me since I was 12. I love her." Percy chuckled, happy that she had said that.

Percy was thankful that Annabeth hadn't taken off her robe all day and by the way she talked to him, she didn't know he snuck the box in her pocket.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Percy asked as Annabeth made her third cup of coffee.

"Sure, make sure it's a Christmas one!" Annabeth laughed. Percy looked through their movies located at the bottom of the TV. From the corner of his eye he could see the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. Annabeth walked in with her coffee and a blanket. Percy randomly picked a movie and popped it in. Percy snatched the coffee from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. He wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth chuckled. Percy kissed her hair. It was funny how the scent of her hair always changed, Christmas afternoon it smelled like gingerbread. It definitely wasn't a normal hair smell, but Percy couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, I don't know. I just needed you." Percy laughed kissing her cheek. Abruptly, Annabeth shifted her wait. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on a second." Her hand went into her robe pocket. She slowly took out the little black box. She looked up at Percy, a smile was slowly forming on his face. "Percy, what is this?" a serious yet playful look was on her face.

"How about you just open it?" Percy whispered. Annabeth flipped the top off, the ring sparkled. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she has ever seen. And probably the only piece she would ever wear. "Annabeth," He whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. "Will you marry me?"

She really couldn't respond to that question, her mouth became dry and she was holding back tears. She cleared her throat. "Seaweed Brain…" Her voice trailed off. She looked into his sea green eyes. "You don't even need to ask that question." She smiled. She couldn't contain her laughter. Percy smiled. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Percy unlatched his lips from Annabeth's and smiled.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes."

**A/N: So here's another new series. But it has no storyline whatsoever! So, all it is a list of first things that Annabeth & Percy go through. Such as first kiss, first holidays, etc. There will be a lot of chapters but don't expect a storyline. So please R&R. (:**

**-demigodgirl1**


	2. First Time

_Somewhere between heartaches & waiting, comes the chance to be found by someone who can show you that you don't have to be just an option, but the only choice. –Unknown_

She bit her lip, yet she still wasn't ready to go so fast. "Percy," barely escaped her lips. "Percy, hold on." she gently pushed him away and pressed her forehead against his. "T-this is too fast. I-it's my first time." she looked into Percy's striking green eyes. He rubbed her cheek, then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Mine, too." he whispered. Annabeth had no idea. When they had broken up for that short amount of time, she thought he would have had sex with someone else. But by him admitting that he hadn't made her love him even more. "Percy," she whispered, her voice trembling. Never would she have thought that these words would come out of her mouth. "Make love to me." Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy's waist as he carried her towards Percy's bedroom.  
XoXo  
Annabeth felt the steady breathing of Percy on her bare back. His arms were wrapped around her waist over the sheets. Wasn't she supposed to feel different? Wasn't she supposed to feel even more in love with Percy than she was before? She felt him shift his weight next to her.

She stared at the bedside table next to her. There lay a notebook, she reached for it. Annabeth rotated to her back and held the notebook up. She opened it to the first page. It was a drawing, a drawing of a girl wearing battle armor and held a sword in her hand while fighting someone else. The person she was fighting was cut off. Almost as if the artist didn't really care about the person she was fighting. All they cared about was the girl with the sword. It was the most detailed and beautiful drawing she had ever seen. "So you found it, huh?" Percy yawned. Annabeth looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just being...nosy," Annabeth chuckled. She flipped through the rest of the notebook, but it was empty. Just a book full of blank white pages. She turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow. "Percy, if you draw this incredible, why is there only one picture?" he sighed and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think it's because that's the only drawing I care about." he softly kissed Annabeth's neck. "When I drew this I told myself, 'my life can be as dull as book of 100 blank pages, but until I'm with that girl forever my life will no longer be that way." She was disappointed.

"So, it's not me?" she chuckled nervously. Percy pointed to little writing in the right hand corner. There were his initials, and a date. She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her until she really analyzed the date that was on the paper, _6-17-05_, the day they met.

"This...this is the day we met," she looked at him. His green eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Percy turned on his side. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I thought you were pretty amazing, but I was a stupid twelve year old boy who didn't know how to talk to girls." he chuckled. He moved a loose strand of hair away from her face. "I'm guessing I've improved since then." Annabeth nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, you have. Especially, considering what you got me to do last night." Annabeth placed the notebook back on the desk and turned on her side to face Percy. "But, hey, I wasn't complaining." They both chuckled. Annabeth wrapped her leg around Percy's and pulled him closer.

**A/N: I felt like updating! I also realized I haven't updated in like two months on this story. So yeah, this was their first time. Yep. That's pretty much it. The next story will probably be when Percy proposes. I'm going to 'steal' my History teachers story of how her soon-to-be husband proposed. xD Please R&R.**

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. First Time Baking

"Could you try and act like a grown up for like a second?" Annabeth teased, as she continued to mix the bowl of cake batter. "Your mom's going to be home in two hours. This cake has to be done for her birthday. But it won't unless you try and help me."

"You know, Annabeth, I'm not the problem here," Percy chuckled, blowing flour in her face. "You're the one who can't cook." Annabeth scoffed, she flung the cake batter covered spoon at Percy's head, barely missing.

"No way, I'm going to let you get away with that." Percy laughed, Annabeth screamed dropping the bowl of cake batter on the counter. Percy chased her through the kitchen.

"And no way, I'm going to let you catch me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth taunted. Barely missing Percy's grasp, she ran up the stairs. Struggling to open the bathroom door, Percy caught up with her, never had she been this close to Percy before. His body pressed against hers, him pushing her against the door. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. He slowly kissed her neck, it sent shivers down her spine. On instinct her head moved back and her back arched.

"What's going on, Wise Girl?" Percy cackled. "I'm just getting all that flour off." Annabeth teasingly pushed him away. Instead of stopping when he was off of her, she continued to push him until he was pressed against the wall. Annabeth pressed her body against Percy's. His hands slowly moved to small of her back, gently caressing it.

"Percy, the cake," Annabeth whispered against Percy's lips. A smile slowly forming on her face. She quickly unlatched Percy's arms from around her waist, and ran back downstairs. He stood there watching her move downstairs. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. He couldn't understand why she had so much power over him. She could make him weak in any situation. Frankly, it was starting to get annoying. He scoffed and made his way down the stairs.

Annabeth was trying to control the mess that had happened when she dropped the bowl of cake batter. She grumbled something like, "Percy…always makes a mess…I have to clean up…" he softly chuckled, also realizing the power he had over her. Annoyance.

"I'm not always making a mess."

"Yes, you are," Annabeth said, without looking up from scrubbing the counter.

"No, I'm not," Percy chuckled, he was prepared to argue.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scoffed. She finished clearing the counter and began looking through the cupboards for the cinnamon. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist just as she was about the grab the spice. "Really, Percy?" Annabeth teased, letting go of the cinnamon to turn to Percy. "If you enjoy watching me get the ingredients so much you get them." Annabeth turned on her heels wearing a playful smirk.

Not knowing what in Hades he was grabbing because of his dyslexia, Percy grabbed the first spice he saw. With his luck, he grabbed curry powder and shook it into the cake batter. He mixed everything together.

"See? Not so hard, WiseGirl." Percy shrugged. Annabeth smirked, realizing what spice Percy had actually put into the mixture.

"Oh, so if it's not so hard," Percy watched Annabeth walk in circles around him, smirking. It was funny how beautiful she looked in her mother's apron. He probably won't be able to look at his mother in that apron for a long time. "Taste your creation, Jackson." She held her hand out to the bowl of cake batter.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, Annabeth handed him a spoonful of the batter. He looked at her with confusion, but took it anyway. The closer the spoon came to Percy's mouth, the bigger Annabeth's smile grew. He eventually got the taste of it in his mouth, no matter how fake his smile may have been, his taste buds caught up with him and he began gagging while running to the sink. All Annabeth could do was laugh, laugh so hard she thought her stomach might burst.

"I guess it is harder than you thought, huh, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth gasped through her laughs.

"What _did _I put in there?" He asked, still leaning over the sink.

"Curry powder," she said once her laughs subsided. Percy coughed once more, turned around and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Even if you aren't the best baker in the world, I think you should be the one to do it from now on."

**A/N: As you can tell I've pretty much left this series in the dust and this story has been unfinished in my computer for quite some time. So here it finally is! Enjoy. (:**


End file.
